Sweety Sweets, Sweet Baby
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Perasaan dan pandangan Ryou tentang Asuka. Warn: Shoujo Manga type. For #KalimatMemotivasi Challange.


**Otomen and all characters belong to Kanno Aya.**

**For #KalimatMemotivasi Challange**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sweety Sweets, Sweet Baby**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ryou tidak pernah setuju pada pendapat orang lain tentang Asuka.

Asuka bukanlah orang yang dingin, bukan pula orang yang jantan. Asuka adalah pemuda yang lembut, baik hati, menyukai hal-hal yang manis dan lembut, melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya disukai anak perempuan. Asuka memang sangat kuat dan terlihat jantan dari luar, namun di dalam, hanya teman-temannya yang tahu seperti apa Asuka yang sebenarnya.

Dan Ryou tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya―

―_Karena Asuka adalah Asuka, Ryou tidak ingin Asuka yang dikenalnya berubah._

"Apa ini?"

Juta menunjuk kue kering buatannya saat mereka tengah duduk di atas atap untuk makan siang. Ryou melemparkan senyum cemerlangnya dengan sangat bangga, "Itu kue kering, Juta ..." jawabnya dengan sangat bersemangat, seperti biasa. Juta hanya mengangkat alis sebelah, "Benarkah?" ucapnya kembali bertanya, benar-benar tak percaya, "Kalau begitu ... ini bentuk apa? Monster? Atau orang? Atau beruang?"

"Itu bentuk kelinci, Juta ..."

"A-Asuka-chan?! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan ini kelinci?!"

"Huh? Bukankah bentuknya sudah jelas?"

Juta tercengang, tak menyangka Asuka akan mengatakannya dengan sangat datar. Namun Ryou mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mengkonfirmasi jawaban Asuka―hanya semakin membuat pemuda _playboy _itu kebingungan. Penulis _shoujo manga_ _Love-Chick _diam-diam itu menatap Asuka dan Ryou dengan tatapan tak percaya, sebelum perhatiannya dialihkan kembali pada potongan ambigu kue-hitam-karena-hangus yang disebut sebagai kue-kering-berbentuk-kelinci buatan Ryou di tangannya. Ekspresinya berubah komikal. '_Jujur saja ini lebih terlihat seperti potongan mayat korban kebakaran bagiku, Asuka-chan ...' _batinnya dalam hati, miris. Namun kemudian Juta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan menggumam pada diri sendiri, "Kekuatan cinta ... kekuatan cinta ..." Kitora menambahkan tiga bunga _forget-me-not, _di atasnya. "Lebih baik," gumam pemuda penggila bunga itu sambil tersenyum puas.

Asuka langsung memakan kue buatan Ryou tanpa berpikir panjang―membuat Juta semakin terkejut melihatnya. Dia bahkan berkomentar, "Bahannya sudah pas, tapi kau mungkin terlalu lama memanggangnya, jadi kuenya terlalu kering dan pahit ...―"

―_Asuka, itu bukan kering lagi, itu hangus malah―_

"―sebaiknya kau gunakan cokelat yang biasa saja atau yang manis kalau perlu daripada _dark-chocolate,_ agar rasanya tidak terlalu pahit ..." Juta dan Kitora bertepuk tangan melihat sikap jantan Asuka―keduanya menolak untuk mencoba kue yang dapat dipastikan rasanya tidak enak itu. Ryou sendiri menatap Asuka dengan penuh rasa kagum. Dia berkata, "Kalau begitu, tolong ajari aku cara membuat kue yang baik, ya, Asuka?"

Dan Asuka menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan rona merah di pipi.

._._._.

Asuka adalah orang yang paling jujur pada dirinya sendiri, walaupun orang-orang lain tak dapat melihatnya secara langsung―itulah yang Ryou cintai darinya.

Bagaimana dia selalu memasak dengan sepenuh hati, bagaimana dia menjahitkannya sebuah boneka yang lucu, dan bagaimana Asuka selalu membuat orang lain tersenyum, Ryou sangat-sangat menyukainya. Asuka memanglah orang yang menyukai hal-hal berbau anak perempuan―_pink_, lembut, lucu, imut, manis, pita dan renda, serta hal-hal yang menurut orang-orang sangat feminim―dan dia sangat jauh dari apa yang dipandang oleh orang lain tentangnya sebagai kapten tim kendo dan pria sejati SMA Ginyuri. Namun Asuka tak pernah malu untuk mengakuinya, dan Asuka selalu terbuka dengan hobinya itu. Dan bagi Ryou, Asuka adalah seorang pria sejati―pria yang tulus dan berhati jujur―dan pria di antara seluruh pria walaupun memiliki hobi seperti itu.

Sekotak _bentou_ dengan hiasan yang imut terhidang di hadapannya. Ryou hanya dapat menatapnya dengan sangat kagum. "Kau yang membuat dan menghiasnya sendiri, Asuka?" tanyanya, dengan senyuman dan kilau cahaya di mata khasnya. Asuka mengangguk malu padanya sebagai jawabannya, memberikan sumpit dengan aksen bunga sakura di pangkalnya. Ryou memasukkan telur dadar yang dihias hingga menyerupai bentuk kelinci imut ke dalam mulutnya, lalu memakannya. Matanya membulat secara komikal, senyumannya menjadi semakin lebar setelah mencobanya. "Ini enak sekali ..." pujinya, membuat rona di pipi Asuka semakin menggelap dan senyum malu-malunya semakin lebar.

_Juta bahkan menangis karena tidak tega memakan telur dadar berbentuk kelinci itu._

Mereka memakan _bentou _buatan Asuka itu dalam hening, lalu kemudian mencoba kue kreasi terbaru Asuka yang tak kalah imutnya dari telur dadar berbentuk kelincinya. Dan setiap kali Ryou tersenyum menikmati masakannya, Asuka juga tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

._._._.

Sekali lagi Ryou tegaskan, dia tidak setuju pada apa yang orang lain katakan tentang Asuka.

Orang-orang hanya tak dapat melihatnya. Asuka adalah pemuda yang baik dan lembut, bagaimanapun kelihatannya dan bagaimanapun prestasinya. Dia boleh jadi kapten tim kendo SMA Ginyuri, ahli karate dan judo, memiliki wajah tegas dan tampan, tapi Asuka tetaplah Asuka yang _otomen_ sejati―jadi jangan berpikir Asuka adalah pria yang jantan dan maskulin seperti orang lain pikirkan tentangnya.

Walaupun begitu Ryou tak pernah memandangnya sebelah mata seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang tak mengerti. Ryou mencintainya karena dialah Asuka yang jujur dan dialah Asuka yang bahagia―bukanlah Asuka yang terus merasa sedih dan terkekang karena tidak dapat melakukan hal yang diinginkan oleh hatinya. Walaupun Asuka tidak memenuhi kriteria pria sejati, Ryou tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena dirinya juga sama. Dirinya sangat buruk dalam memasak, sangat kikuk dalam urusan rumah tangga, dan lebih ahli dalam pekerjaan berat layaknya seorang pria―berkebalikan dengan Asuka. Sisi feminimtasnya nol―bahkan Juta dan Tonomine sempat mengecapnya sebagai 'pria di antara seluruh pria'. Namun dia tetap mengakuinya, Ryou mencoba menerima dirinya apa adanya, dan dia sama sekali tidak malu karenanya.

Dan tanpa Ryou sadari, dirinyalah yang mengubah Asuka. Dialah yang membuat Asuka lebih terbuka, dan dialah yang membuat Asuka sadar untuk tidak lari dari diri sendiri dan menjadi bahagia. Sifat jujur Ryou-lah yang membuatnya seperti itu―dan kini Asuka-lah yang mengubahnya, menjadi lebih bahagia dengan ketulusan dan kejujuran hatinya.

Ryou tak pernah menyesal telah membuka diri Asuka sebagai _otomen_, Ryou juga tak menyesal untuk jatuh cinta padanya, dan Ryou sama sekali tak 'kan mengeluh untuk menjadi pelengkap sisi maskulin Asuka―seperti Asuka sebagai sisi feminimitasnya.

_Karena bagi Ryou, Asuka adalah tuan putrinya._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Sweety Sweets, Sweet Baby**_

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N: Kalimat memotivasinya dari kata-kata Masamune Asuka sendiri, "**_**Ayo kita menjadi bahagia. Jangan lari dari dirimu yang sebenarnya."**_


End file.
